1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a solar module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a frame for a solar module.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, world attention has focused on energy issues because worldwide crude oil reserves have been decreasing year by year. In order to solve the energy depletion crisis, the development and exploitation of various alternative energies have become matters of vital importance. Solar energy has the advantages of generating no pollution and being inexhaustible. Together with increasing environmental awareness, these factors have been such that solar energy has attracted the most attention among all related fields. Hence, more and more solar modules have been installed on roofs of buildings, in city squares, and at other places that receive much sunlight.
Most solar modules must be joined on frames before they are fixed on the roofs of buildings. As a result, simplifying the tools used and steps required for the installation of solar modules have become important factors in improving the assembly efficiency of solar modules.